Gwadu
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Si salía de ese círculo, significaría admitir su equivocación y abrazar una soledad que no quería conocer... pero así estaba bien. No era lo mismo, pero bastaba. Escocia/Gales. GalesxInglaterraFem


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Muerte de personajes  
_

**Aclaraciones: **_-Calculo que Escocia tiene 27 años, Gales 25 años e Inglaterra 23 años_

_-__La historia se ubica en el siglo XVIII, en algún lugar de Gales -según-  
_

_¿Qué puedo decir? La idea surgió mientras despertaba de mi letargo de 12 horas (?). No prometo que será la maravilla puesto que todo el meollo se basa en una simple frase, pero dentro de todo me gustó xD No sé si mi falta de práctica hará que Escocia me salga OC, y la inclusión de un pj fue sólo para meterle drama xDD Juzguen, adelante  
_

_Sin más que decir, ojala esta historia los distraiga un rato. Gracias~_

_Owari~_

_**Escocia**: Scott Llywelyn_

_**Gales**: Glen Llywelyn_

_**InglaterraFem**: Alice Kirkland_

* * *

**_"Gwadu"_  
**

* * *

Decían que la negación era un tipo de mecanismo de defensa para que la persona se protegiera de una realidad que amenazaba su coherencia

Que era natural cuando se atravesaba un momento difícil

Que no debía pasarse por alto, puesto que podía derivar en un alejamiento psicótico de la lógica

…

… en ese caso, si le preguntaban, tal vez era admisible suponer que había rebasado los estatutos en que se planteaba

_Cierto, y a la vez, representaba el acto más coherente que hubiese podido llevar a cabo_

No se trataba de realidad, sino de un funcionamiento práctico

Lo útil no tenía que ser necesariamente lo proporcionado por el mundo inmediato

_"-Sabes que es inevitable_

_-No me digas qué es lo que debo saber"_

Miró a su alrededor las hojas, los libros, los pergaminos carcomidos por el tiempo; las yerbas, los polvos, las maderas, los elementos que aprendió a utilizar parecían ovacionarle dentro de los estantes, y los dibujos trazados en el suelo marcaban el hecho reconocible

_El vuelo de su última forma egoísta de negación_

La magia consistía en atraerse el poder y los favores de la naturaleza

La magia negra proporcionaba el alteramiento caprichoso de todas las formas de vida, tangibles y no tangibles

Con semejante punto a favor, el resto de las instrucciones parecieron claras y definidas

Pero lo sabía. Era consciente de la premisa clave

_"-Scott, cuando yo me vaya…_

_-¡Deja de decir estupideces! No lo harás, y eso es todo_

_-Escúchame_

_-Será mejor que duermas en vez de delirar_

_-Necesito que me escuches"_

No pudo ignorarla, igual que Alice, Henry y todos aquellos que supieron la noticia

Fue inevitable que esa puta realidad le golpeara de frente junto al llanto de la inglesa, de la incomprensión del más pequeño y de los murmullos vacíos de la concurrencia

Lo supo. No hubo manera de que fuera distinto

_"-Lo que tengas que decir, lo harás en cuanto te cures_

_-No voy a recuperarme y ya lo sabes_

_-¿Sigues con eso? Tal vez deba darte un buen golpe para que entres en razón_

_-…_

_-…_

_-… no te servirá de nada evitar el tema_

_-Eso es lo que tú crees_

_-Lo que tú crees, es que así el tiempo se va a detener"_

Glen, malnacido, siempre sabía qué decir para demostrarle lo idiota que se comportaba

Ni siquiera por consideración, aquella vez, intentó hacerle más fácil las cosas. Nunca lo hacía, de todas formas

… no era como si lo hubiese necesitado, empero

Su hermano, por razones que apenas vislumbró, no reparaba en soltarle las verdades más duras porque_ sabía que las resistiría_. Gozaba de un orgullo demasiado grande como plantearse siquiera tambalear ante aquello que el de ojos oliva le compartía sin titubeo, y le llenaba de cinismo que el contrario fuese consciente de eso

Pero no significó nada. No dolió menos. No desapareció esa gama de deseos egoístas. No llenó nada. No hizo al mundo más prometedor

_Conformismo_

Eso fue lo que mucho tiempo le permitió quedarse cerca de él sin alterar el orden que planteó en sus pasos

Vio con burla benevolente cuando Glen conoció a Alice Kirkland y pareció cautivado al instante; no hizo algo ante los posteriores preparativos de la boda, ni ante el juramento que formó una implícita distancia entre el rumbo de sus vidas. Sintió frío desdén cuando ambos le informaron que serían padres, y se presentó por ausente compromiso a conocer a Henry, el bebé que completó la tríada de familia feliz que el de ojos oliva siempre anheló en silencio

Todas las verdades que su hermano lanzó, las soportó por mucho que significara el cierre de una posibilidad nunca planteada

Conformismo y negación fue lo que pudo crease por protección personal frente a él y ante ese quemazón sin nombre al ver como se alejaba en un ciclo natural

Podía conquistar el orbe, pelear sin ser vencido, crearse una reputación que nadie cuestionaría, y alzarse por encima de todo… cada cosa la logró, consiguió "cualquier" elemento que deseó fuera de ese marco, y por eso no había nada que decir

Glen nunca le dijo nada. Él no abrió la boca. El rumbo continuó

_"-Quiero que me hagas un favor_

_-Si se trata de Alice, sabes que no la soporto… y Henry será tu viva imagen, pero no estoy para aguantar a ningún mocoso_

_-No es eso_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Se trata de ti"_

En ese escenario, el aprendizaje de la magia fue un incentivo sin propósito fijo; cambiar las puras instrucciones con las corruptas no tuvo ninguna intención; ser capaz de fijar sus caprichos no representó repercusiones de alguna índole

Pensara lo que pensara, no estuvo en sus planes alterar lo que mantenía a su hermano tan jodidamente feliz

Él mismo no encontró sentido en satisfacerse de un acto que no le daría lo que apenas figuraba como deseable

No había punto al cual aferrarse

_"-Me preocupa qué es lo que pueda pasarte_

_-Ya no somos niños, y seguro que eres consciente de que puedo defenderme_

_-¿Y de ti mismo?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-¿Qué va a pasarte? Alice y Henry se irán a la casa que compré en Londres, y fuera de ellos, ya no tendrás a nadie cerca_

_-Hablas como si fuera a pasarte algo_

_-Va a pasarme algo, Scott, voy a morir. Por favor, entiéndelo de una vez_

…

Un día de verano, Glen enfermó

Nadie sabía qué padecía, y el médico apenas pudo sugerir condiciones para que llevara una agonía tranquila

Que no lo jodieran

Él no poda irse, todavía no y menos así. No era algo que admitiría después de los años y las circunstancias

Esa no representaba la recompensa de ese largo tiempo en que estuvo negándose y conformándose

Su hermano no tenía derecho de marcharse y darle la única noticia que no sería capaz de soportar

Sencillamente no podía

_"-Deja de decir eso, ¡son sólo tonterías!"_

_-No lo son y tampoco puedes evitarlo_

_-¡Glen, cállate de una vez!_

_-No quiero dejarte solo_

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas!_

_-Lo siento"_

Y aun así, se atrevió

Murió una noche de otoño

El golpe de la realidad fue inminente ante el llanto de Alice, de la incomprensión de Henry y frente al murmullo de los que recibieron la noticia

Nada de lo que conoció hasta ese momento sirvió de algo

Ninguna defensa fue válida, ni lo protegió

…

Sin embargo… la magia negra encontró su sentido en el mundo

…

Si iba a conformarse y a negar, sería a un nivel que complaciera al sentimiento que no se atrevió a nombrar en ningún instante

Sería egoísta como nadie, y la existencia podía irse al carajo con ello

-Scott

Dios, la familia, su alma… ¿de qué le servían? Simplemente no hubo sentido en no sacrificar cosas que no le interesaban

Estaba feliz, a pesar de que siempre estaría presente aquello que no podía olvidar, aunque quisiera

-Glen – con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se acercara -¿Dónde estabas?

-Afuera

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Nada, en realidad

Volteó y observó el cuerpo frente a sí, con ese porte elegante y tranquilo que lo adormecía; con esas facciones serias que encontraba armoniosas; la voz con la que encontraba el perfecto equilibrio de todo

_Ese no era Glen_

-La próxima vez, avísame dónde estás- lo abrazó por la cintura en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance –Al menos puedes hacer eso

-Sí – no puso resistencia, tampoco aprobación – Lo haré

-¿Algo llamó tu atención?

-Quizá… el cielo…

El cabello era tan suave como de costumbre; la piel, tan aterciopelada que se volvía un placer tocarla; los ojos continuaban con ese color verde oliva y sin decir nada, vacíos y abstraídos

_Un cuerpo construido a partir de magia negra casi rozaba lo perfecto porque evocaba lo recordado y pedido; reaccionaba igual y actuaba conforme a la personalidad reconocida_

_Pero no tenía alma_

-Quiero ir… al bosque –suspiró apenas – Salir no estaría tan mal…

-Cualquier petición debe ser pagada antes – sonrió mostrando los dientes- Y sabes cómo, ¿cierto, hermanito?

Y rodeando el resto de su espalda, lo pegó hacia sí, invadiendo al momento la boca suave, tibia y húmeda que le sabía a tabaco y menta

_Sin alma, ese no era su hermano, sólo una copia hecha a partir del cuerpo profanado y de las memorias alteradas que le implantó_

No existía Alice, ni Henry, ni nadie más aparte de él y su deseo; el lazo de sangre no importaba, y estando aislados en medio de la nada del bosque, el curso de la vida lucía como lo quiso desde su infancia

_Aquel era el último escalón de su conformismo y negación:_

_Ese no era Glen, pero bastaba_

-Está bien –dijo en cuanto se separó del beso – Mañana iremos a dar una vuelta, ¿y quién sabe? Con un poco de suerte, cazaremos un venado o algo así

-De acuerdo

Si se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa, de una reacción natural o locura, estaba bien

No era su hermano que lo hacía ver como idiota, pero bastaba

No era el que lo aconsejaba con frío tono, pero bastaba

No era el esposo y padre que daría todo por la familia, pero bastaba

No era de quien anhelaba el amor que lo delataba como imbécil, pero bastaba

El verdadero Glen estaba muerto, y seguramente el alma que no pudo encarcelar gozaba de una felicidad que pocos podrían alcanzar

Su enamorada esposa lloraba su partida, su hijo de apenas 2 años tendría que crecer lejos de sus sensatas enseñanzas, y él mismo se quedaba sin algo tangible para añorar con dignidad

Las risas reales, los juegos, las confidencias ya no se darían, y tampoco esa complicidad tranquila que lo equilibraba de un modo inimaginable…

Todos, de cierta forma, se quedaron secos por dentro… pero estaba bien, ese cuerpo cumplía las expectativas,_ las suyas_… y sabía que nunca saldría de ese círculo que planteó

Si lo hacía, sería admitir su equivocación y abrazar una soledad que no quería conocer

_Jamás_

-Bien –acarició su mentón, despacio - ¿No querrías negociar otra cosa?

-No lo sé – sonrió de forma imperceptible, justo como lo rememoraba - ¿Será que lo ofreces?

Ese no era Glen, pero estaba bien

Todo lo estaba


End file.
